Lily Luna Potter's thought diary
by Pen-and-Paper93
Summary: Lily keeps a diary of her summer holidays but it is a witches diary that writes her thought without her choice
1. August 9th

Summary: Lily keeps a witches diary but she uses and enchantment that means it automatically writes her thoughts so she doesn't have to… trouble is it writes her every thought!

Lily Luna Potter's thought's diary

August 9th

Mum and dad are at it again! All I can hear is mum screaming and dad laughing. I suppose I'm lucky that they are just having a laugh and that they're in the kitchen not their room. It was not a pleasant entry when dad forgot to _muffliato_ the walls! 'Harry if you dare touch my feet again I'll bat bogey you!' mum screams but she threatens that a lot but never does, when I ask her why not she says that she couldn't live with herself if a bat gave dad a scar because she would be more gutted for herself than him. I'm not too sure about how my mother's mind works but I'm pretty sure it mostly revolves around dad. She always goes on about how she misses him when he's away on auror business.

Once dad had to go away for a whole week! I have to say that it really hurt to see my mum so down. She spent most of her free time eating peanut butter out of the jar and looking though photo albums until she ran out of both when she decided to spend quality girl time with her daughter, lucky me! Oh god they're coming upstairs! 'Lily! Help!' She screamed when I open the door what do I find? They finished their tickling fight and are now snogging right in front of their fifteen-year-old daughters door! "Really Mum, Dad! In front of my door!" I shouted and they both looked up and smiled nervously. I knew he'd do it, I just knew 'we can go outside they boys room if you want' Dad said with a grin and Mum laughed. "Funny! NOT!" I said angrily I slammed the door and sat down on my bed angrily as I heard them burst into laughter again. I have to admit it though; I really hope I meet someone as perfect for me as dad is for mum and vice versa.

Anyway now the chuckle couple has gone let's get back to me! Well… I just came back from my fifth year at Hogwarts, sixteen next year, yay! I don't think that makes anything new legal… wait I can have sex but I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not that desperate to just pick any random unsuspecting boy. Ah well, I'll just wait I suppose. What colour should I paint my toenails, my fingers still have a nice French manicure but I rather colour on my feet… Pink, damn it's empty… Red, I don't even have any red shoes… Black, not on my toes it would just look… I can't describe it but I don't like it. Oh well looks like its natural feet then. How boring… I need to be a bit more inventive- Oh yeah still doing my diary.

Let's see, anything new? No. Anything changed? No. Anything happening? No. Oh wait! Yeah, James latest, and most 'serious' girlfriend is coming for dinner tomorrow. I wish uncle George weren't so busy these days, I don't have anyone to bet with over how long it this girl to forget James and ogle dad before being stared (yes stared not scared, as in will give evil death glares until girl closes her eyes in terror) out of her wits by mum and grandma… and possibly auntie Hermione when the mood takes her. I know! "Al" … "Al!" ……… Fine I'll go knock… bloody hell! How the hell can he move in there? I can't even see the carpet or any flat surface for- is that a rat? We don't have a rat, do we? No uncle Ron has a phobia and auntie Fleur is scared stiff. 'What could I do for my lovely little sister this fine day?' Ah, I like Al when he's in this mood. "Well my dear brother. I propose we make a bet" 'And what would this bet be about?' "How long it this girl to forget James and ogle dad before being stared out of her wits by mum and grandma… and possibly auntie Hermione when the mood takes her. I bet two galleons she'll be gone before desert." 'Your on and I bet she'll be gone before that!'


	2. August 10th

Lily Luna Potter's thought's diary

August 10th

Well I won, brave girl, to be fair she did last until we had just been given our deserts but… then again James steered her well clear of dad before we sat down and dad kept as quiet as he could, and mum sat the girl right on the end furthest from dad with Grandma right next to her to act as a visor. To be honest I'm surprised that she caught a glimpse of dad around grandma… maybe she used her desert spoon as a mirror to locate him and then secretly shrunk grandma… good thing James is funny otherwise no girls would look at him twice, of course for Al, he looks just like a mini dad without the scars so he has no trouble. I don't really see what the fuss is about, I mean I know my dad isn't ugly but I refuse to think of him from any other angle than my dad, for one reason, in this house my dad has never had any problem with walking around in boxers before he gets dressed, as do James and Al much to my annoyance. So you see where my sleep over parties may end up without any sleep just so my friends can ogle at my unsuspecting father and brothers, (They are unsuspecting for two reasons, 1 they are very naïve to how a teenage girls mind works, 2 they assume we are all asleep, as my friends do pretend to be, they are far from naïve) and 3 dad and Al don't bother to put their glasses on until their out of their morning showers and James is plain thick. At first this sort of behavior really bothered me since they always insist that we sleep over mine and I never get a night away, now though I realize that my house is indeed better for sleepovers, you see I really do love my brothers, but they are the best people to play pranks on because they wouldn't dream of telling… their no angels themselves.

I however am very observant as my father, except I have a longer concentration span and can make it last longer than five minutes and I have noticed that the boys friends don't exactly ignore my mum and me in the mornings either. To be honest I kind of like it when their eyes follow me as I pass the door. Normally I wear one of my old t-shirts and joggers to bed but I have a set of tight shorts and vest top that I keep for just such occasions. I think also that, despite his ever deceasing concentration span, my dad has noticed the boys ogle me and mum and at times you really can believe that this is the man that killed the darkest wizard of all time. It can be quite unnerving when he fixes you with a death glare. It's all in the eyes, and I have his eyes. Mwah haha! Fear me Mortals! I have the eyes of the great Harry Potter and can kill with one glance if I so ch- Oh Merlin, I have finally gone insane and seem to think I am a basilisk, hope dad realises its really me before he stabs me for threatening mum… that would be a really pathetic end for me wouldn't it? I wonder what its like being dead… Oh my dads died a fair few times he'll know.

"Dad! What's it like being dead?"

"Wonderful honey!" Oh good god! His voice is all husky and their bedroom door is locked! Oh Lordy, lordy lord, kill me now! Why do I have to have parents that are always… erg! I can't think about it! Need. To. Distract. Mind. Before- Oh so that's what half digested pizza looks like, well, I don't think I'll be joining the boys next time they beg to get a pizza. Anyway… what else have I got planned? Urm… We're going to Diagon alley any day now. By this I mean when mum and dad can pull themselves together long enough to get off their arses and do something other than goof around.


End file.
